


Home Ice Disadvantage

by Geoduck



Category: Ranma 1/2, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017 NHK Trophy, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, played for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: As they prepare to watch the NHK Trophy competition,  Yuuri reminisces on why he has conflicted feelings about skating in his home country.





	Home Ice Disadvantage

Yuuri and Victor cuddled on the couch as they watched the livestream on their TV. They had both already qualified for the GP finals, but this competition would seal the deal on who their fellow competitors would be. The short programs were due to begin in a few minutes, and the skaters were warming up on the ice. 

“Does it bother you, Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Does it bother you not to be skating? In Japan, I mean. This is the second year you haven't been selected for the NHK Trophy.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Not really. I mean, in ordinary circumstances, I would be upset, but there are special circumstances this year so that I don't mind being left out.”

“What ‘special circumstances’?”

“I saw the list of judges. One of the judges is… someone I've had problems with in the past.”

“They judged you poorly?”

“No, not really. They're actually quite a good judge. She used to a pairs skater. She and her partner won the Japan Championship many times. They even medaled at the Worlds once.” Yuuri paused. “I can't complain about her judging. She's very observant. Maybe _too_  observant.”

“Yuuri, are you saying this woman made a pass at you?”

“Oh no, not a pass. Nothing quite like that. She… it's hard to explain. It's not so much harassment as it is… kidnapping?”

“Kidnapping?”

There was a scream from the TV. Victor and Yuuri looked up to see Guang-Hong Ji shoot along the ice at top speed. “Stop following me!”

He was followed by a petite woman in her 40s. “Come back, Gabrielle!”

“Call security!”

They watched the unusual sight of a skating judge being arrested on the ice. “You know, Victor, I'm a little surprised.”

“That she'd go far enough to actually chase down a skater on the ice?”

“That she'd go for Guang-Hong instead of Yurio. I was sure she preferred blond hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked to see there were no crossovers with Ranma 1/2 and YOI. Considering that the former series does have ice skating characters, inspiration struck quickly. 
> 
> Ranma was originally published in the late 1980s, so I aged Azusa up appropriately.


End file.
